Michael Davies
by Alisone Davies
Summary: (Cliquez sur le lien pour lire le résumé en entier)


**Résumé :**

Certains Hommes de Lettres Britanniques se révoltent contre le Code barbare et les méthodes cruelles de Kendricks Academy et de sa directrice Dr Hess. Cette institution anglaise provoque la colère de Michael Davies, soucieux de poursuivre la lutte contre les forces surnaturelles tout en abolissant ces moyens atroces. En compagnie de son ami Arthur Ketch, et avec l'aide de la charmante Antonia Bevell, il accède à des informations confidentielles lui permettant de mettre au point une action contre Dr Hess. En 2018, Kendricks Academy redeviendra une école plus juste, mais Michael Davies n'est pas au bout de ses peines, bien au contraire...

 **... ... ...**

 **Michael Davies**

 _Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick..._

 _Cette histoire est un énorme clin d'œil et presque hommage au film : « Michael Collins »._

 _Film Irlandais qui retrace la bataille de Michael Collins pour l'indépendance de l'Irlande en 1922._

 _Dans ce film, il y a un parfait trio : deux hommes et une femme. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec Mick, Arthur et Toni._

 _Ainsi, le titre de mon histoire sonne comme le titre du film en question._

 _(Michael Davies jouant le rôle de Michael Collins.)_

 _Ma fic reprend un peu la forme du film, certaines scènes, passages, dialogues, actions, la lutte entière suit le même court que celle du film. Cependant, pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai remis l'histoire au goût du jour avec une autre forme de guerre d'indépendance. (En quelque sorte). J'ai repris le thème des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques et j'ai fait un parallèle entre toute l'histoire du film et celles des personnages pour l'écrire en version « Supernatural »._

 _Même le résumé est issu d'un des résumés du film. J'ai juste changé certains mots et/ou formulations._

 _Je ne pensais pas réussir à écrire cette histoire. Je ne pensais pas en avoir le temps, surtout. Depuis ma nouvelle aventure à l'étranger, j'écris moins qu'avant. Mais, tout de même, voici enfin cette fic terminée et surtout mon premier OS de cette longueur écrit dans mon nouveau pays d'adoption !_

 _Bref, sans plus attendre : Bonne lecture !_

 _(Pas de Bêta pour cette histoire, désolé pour les fautes restantes. Ou pas. Personne ne me lit, tout le monde s'en fout alors moi aussi !_ _)_

 **…** **…** **…**

 **Angleterre – Londres – 2018.**

La guerre grondait dans la capitale. Les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques tentaient de garder le contrôle sur tous les Q.G du Monde. Mais quelques savants du groupe secret commençaient à réfuter certaines pratiques obsolètes. Surtout en Angleterre, où la terrible Dr Hess dirigeait d'une main ferme Kendricks Academy. À cause d'elle, plusieurs de ses plus fidèles élèves levèrent une armée secrète dans le but de faire cesser son Code barbare.

Le chef incontesté de la petite bande de rebelle n'était nulle autre que Michael Davies. Toujours accompagné de son bras droit et ami Arthur Ketch. Eux et quelques académiciens se réunissaient pour mener leur guérilla contre leur patronne. Mais la rébellion, qui au départ devait être simple et rapide, devint vite incontrôlable. Elle dépassa la frontière d'Angleterre, et même celle des Îles Britanniques pour migrer dans les Q.G d'Irlande, d'Écosse, du Pays de Galle en touchant le Nord de la France et la Belgique. Le groupe de rebelle s'agrandissait de jour en jour, dans le plus grand secret des personnes civils, et les patrons des Hommes de Lettres faisaient tout pour étouffer l'affaire auprès des journaux locaux. Prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'attaques terroristes pour préserver du surnaturel le reste de la population.

Michael et Arthur élurent domicile dans un entrepôt abandonné pour coordonner le groupe de rebelles. Tout devait rester secret, loin des espions et oreilles indiscrètes de Dr Hess, qui chassait les parias sans relâche, ne lésinant pas sur les moyens. Arthur et Michael devaient faire d'autant plus attention. Fort heureusement, plusieurs personnes étaient de leur côté et les cachaient, les protégeaient, leur fournissaient ce dont ils avaient besoin pour mener à bien leur combat.

Michael, que tout le monde appelait « Mick », ne voulait pas tuer les Hommes de Lettres. Seulement faire tomber le Code barbare et leurs façons cruelles de chasser. Il voulait reprendre Kendricks Academy pour la changer en école plus juste, plus actuelle et moins sanglante.

Mais ces choses-là prenaient du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et d'énergie.

C'était un soir, au milieu de l'entrepôt où une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient autour d'une grande table ronde. Les bougies au centre éclairaient de façon mystique tous les visages sérieux qui ornaient le meuble. Devant chaque personne, il y avait un verre de Whiskey à moitié vide ou plein, avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool ici et là ainsi que des cendriers pour les fumeurs. La discussion portait évidemment sur les Hommes de Lettres et sur Dr Hess.

\- Nous devons prendre les armes ! s'écria un des anglais en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Oh, la ferme ! maugréa Arthur en buvant son verre de Jameson. Nous n'allons pas nous battre contre les manières barbares de Hess en le devenant nous-même !

Un autre homme tira sur sa cigarette avant de demander, dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Alors quoi ? On va rester terrer ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous trouve et nous tue les uns après les autres ?

La discussion continua ainsi, chacun plaidant pour son point de vue, lorsque Ketch tourna la tête vers sa gauche.

\- Mick ?

L'intéressé, écoutant tout le monde et réfléchissant en même temps, prit enfin la parole. Les anglais se turent pour l'écouter.

\- Nous devons avoir un coup d'avance sur eux. Voir plusieurs. Sans prendre les armes. Il n'est pas question de tuer quiconque. Dr Hess ne sort presque jamais de Kendricks, mais nous devons connaître tous les secrets de l'école pour pouvoir s'en servir contre elle.

\- Et ensuite quoi ? questionna une autre personne.

\- Ensuite, nous négocierons.

\- Dans combien de temps ?! s'inquiéta un autre Homme de Lettres. Combien de temps pouvons-nous encore tenir à ce rythme, ici ?

\- Quelques semaines... avoua Mick. Antonia Bevell est en train d'espionner Hess, elle nous dira tout demain. En attendant, essayez de dormir mais rester sur vos gardes. Hess a des espions partout.

Après quelques phrases échangées, la plupart des anglais se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons de replis. Seul Arthur et Mick restèrent sur place. Ketch resservit un verre de Whiskey à son ami, avant de remplir le sien au passage.

\- Nous avons besoin d'un plan, Mick.

L'homme se pinça l'arête du nez et but une lampée d'alcool d'un coup, avant de dire.

\- Oui, et de temps. J'ai menti. Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra tenir encore quelques semaines.

Ketch termina son verre d'une traite et se servit à nouveau.

\- Oh merde. Alors, combien ?

\- Quelques jours. Trois, tout au plus. Nous avons besoin de renfort. Je vais devoir envoyer quelqu'un recruter d'autre Hommes de Lettres.

Arthur acquiesça.

\- Tu veux que je parte en Amérique ? J'ai quelques connaissances là-bas. Des chasseurs, pour la plupart, mais ils vivent dans les Bunkers des Hommes de Lettres.

Mick termina son verre à son tour.

\- Non, pas toi. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi, ici. J'ai l'impression que personne ne me prendrait au sérieux si je n'avais pas une armoire à glace à mes côtés, prêt à frapper si mes paroles ne plaisent pas.

Ketch se mit à rire.

\- Oh, Mick, tu as tort. Je sais peut-être frapper avec mes poings. Mais, tu es le seul à savoir frapper avec les mots. Et dans une guerre contre le barbarisme, c'est la chose la plus importante.

 **…**

Antonia entra dans la chambre et ouvrit les rideaux en grand. Les deux hommes dans le lit maugréèrent à l'unisson. Sans maison personnelle, Arthur et Mick dormaient dans un énorme lit, à l'étage de leur Q.G de fortune. Par manquement de place et de meuble, ils partageaient la couche. Arthur à droite et Mick à gauche, à l'envers de son collègue, sa tête juste à côté des pieds de Ketch.

\- Debout les dormeurs ! s'amusa Antonia.

Arthur attrapa son oreiller pour le poser sur ses yeux en râlant.

\- Nan, pas maintenant, Toni ! J'ai rien dormi de la nuit, Mick ronfle !

\- C'est pas vrai ! renchérit l'homme en tirant la couverture pour se cacher de la lumière du pâle soleil.

\- Si, c'est vrai, espèce de ronfleur !

Arthur plia et déplia ses jambes pour pousser Mick du lit. Il tomba par terre, à moitié endormi tout en protestant. Il se releva et attrapa son oreiller pour le jeter sur Arthur.

\- Menteur !

Ketch se réveilla et agrippa les deux coussins pour les lancer à son tour sur Mick. Qui les évita de justesse. Au milieu de la bataille de polochons et des enfantillages des deux hommes, Antonia resta là, à observer la scène tout en secouant la tête.

\- Mon Dieu, quand je pense que vous êtes les cerveaux de l'équipe... Pauvre Angleterre...

Mais aucun d'eux n'écoutait. Trop occupé à se chamailler sur le lit complètement défait.

Les choses se compliquèrent le soir-même. Antonia venait d'avoir des nouvelles d'une personne de confiance qui travaillait encore à Kendricks Academy en tant qu'agent double. D'après le message codé sur son téléphone, Dr Hess avait trouvé la planque des rebelles et comptait faire une descente pendant la nuit. Mick et Arthur s'attelèrent vite à la tâche de rassembler tous les documents qu'ils possédaient. De garder les plus importants et de faire un énorme feu pour brûler tous les autres. Certains Hommes de Lettres se trouvaient avec eux, dont un qui râla.

\- Comment être sûr que c'est vrai ? Toni, qui te dit que ton espion n'est pas un sbire de Hess ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama.

\- Oh, la ferme Greg ! Et aide-nous plutôt à tout ranger !

Ils continuèrent de se disputer lorsqu'ils entendirent tous une énorme détonation. Les murs vibrèrent et de la fumée dense commença à entrer dans l'entrepôt.

\- Ok, on évacue ! hurla Mick. Que tout le monde passe par la sortie de repli !

Il jeta encore les papiers dans le brasier, ainsi que certaines téléphones portables, tandis qu'Antonia courut vers la porte avec les documents importants. Arthur resta sur place pour attraper son ami par le bras et le tirer vers la sortie.

\- Mick, tu dois partir aussi.

Mais le jeune homme continua sa tâche, malgré le fait qu'une grenade explosa non loin de la cheminée et que le plafond commençait à dangereusement s'effondrer. Arthur dut agripper l'homme de toutes ses forces pour l'emmener loin du chaos, tout en hurlant.

\- MICK ! Ça ne sert à rien si tu meurs !

Une autre déflagration fit tomber les deux anglais sur le sol, au milieu de la poussière et de la fumée suffocante. Ketch se releva le premier en toussant et surtout en prenant Mick par sa chemise pour le lever à son tour et le traîner loin de cette Apocalypse. L'entrepôt s'effondra sur lui-même lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de secours. Arthur donna un grand coup dans le battant et jeta Mick de l'autre côté avant de passer sous l'arcade à son tour.

 **…**

Arthur et Antonia se fréquentaient depuis peu. Arthur avait eu le béguin pour elle bien après Mick. Mais Mick ne semblait pas vouloir l'aborder. Ketch avait donc pris les devants. Leur amour grandissait à mesure que les attaques de Hess s'intensifiaient sur le groupe de rebelle. Le jour le plus sombre arriva lorsque la Patronne des Hommes de Lettres provoqua un attentat sur tout un quartier où ses espions lui avaient vendus la cachette de Mick et Arthur. L'attaque toucha également les civils et les journaux locaux parlèrent en toute logique de terroristes. Cela allait beaucoup trop loin.

Depuis la destruction de leur Q.G, Ketch aimait garder un œil sur Mick. Il savait que son collègue ferait tout pour la bonne cause. Mais Arthur avait trop peur des mesures extrêmes que son ami pourrait prendre sur lui-même. Cependant, il était tiraillé. D'un côté, il voulait rester aux côtés de Mick et Antonia. Mais d'un autre, il devait partir en Amérique pour recruter les chasseurs et Hommes de Lettres du pays. Le bien de tous passa avant les inclinations de son cœur.

Mick et Antonia accompagnèrent donc Arthur à l'aéroport, un matin. Il avait dû faire de faux papiers pour ne pas que Dr Hess ne remonte jusqu'à lui. Ketch fit ses adieux à ses amis en promettant de les tenir au courant de l'avancée des choses. Après le départ de son amoureux, Antonia sembla triste et inquiète.

Mick organisa une réunion secrète avec le reste des hommes de son côté. Il avait une idée pour affaiblir Dr Hess. Il fallait affaiblir Kendricks Academy. Mais pas la détruire. Uniquement couper les communications de l'école vers l'extérieur, pour ne plus que la Directrice puisse régner depuis sa Tour d'Ivoire. Pour cela, Mick avait travaillé des jours durant avec Antonia sur la constitution des équipes. Des Hommes de Lettres, par deux, se retrouvèrent avec des tâches bien spécifiques : un duo provoquerait une diversion en ville, pendant qu'un autre donnerait de fausses rumeurs, et un autre s'infiltrerait dans l'école avec les doubles des clefs d'Antonia pour couper les communications, alors qu'un autre groupe disposerait des mouchards dans les couloirs et bureaux, etc.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire, à préparer, suivant les habilités de chacun et Mick planifia tout ceci pendant longtemps. Une fois son plan terminé, il convoqua une assemblée pour briefer tout le monde. Avant que les autres Hommes de Lettres n'arrivent, Antonia fut prise d'un doute.

\- Mick, dans tout ça, que feras-tu, toi ?

Il plissa des yeux, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

\- Comment ça ? Je serais au milieu, bien sûr. J'irais à Kendricks, et...

\- Non ! coupa Antonia.

Elle se dirigea vers lui avec autorité et colère et, à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle avoua.

\- Arthur m'a fait promettre de te garder en vie. Tu dois rester ici, ce soir.

Mais il secoua la tête.

\- Hors de question de laisser mes hommes partir en guerre sans moi. Je ne...

Antonia le fit taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle l'observa intensément. Elle prit plaisir à se noyer dans ses yeux bleu clair, presque translucide. Elle admira ses cheveux bruns en bataille, sa barbe de trois jours, sa chemise légèrement ouverte sur le devant, ses traits sur le visage et toutes ses petites choses qui faisaient son charme. Antonia avait toujours ressenti un béguin pour Mick. Mais il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder. Elle pensait que, peut-être, elle ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant, il était là. Et il voulait se battre. Voir mourir pour sa cause. Et ça, elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Mick aussi observa la jeune femme. Bien sûr qu'elle était belle. Et intelligente. Et il la connaissait depuis toujours, depuis leur enfance, ils avaient tout traverser ensemble. Avec Arthur. Il pensa à son ami, loin en Amérique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensée envers Antonia.

Mick reprit ses esprits et recula, pour laisser de l'espace entre lui et elle.

\- Promets-moi de rester ici, Mick. Arthur ne me pardonnera jamais s'il t'arrive quoi que se soit.

À contre cœur, il accepta.

Le soir venu, Mick fit un magnifique discours, comme il savait les faire. Pour motiver ses troupes avant le coucher du soleil. Et lorsque la nuit tomba, tous les duos se mirent en place pour le plan. Mick resta dans sa nouvelle planque de fortune, regardant la ville par la fenêtre, le regard triste et vide, pensant à ses hommes là-bas dehors. Antonia entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers lui en essayant de le rassurer.

\- Ça va aller, Mick. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.

\- Je devrais être avec eux. Pas ici, à me terrer comme un lâche.

Il ferma les yeux et ne vit pas Antonia se rapprocher de lui. Mais il sentit les bras de la femme l'enlacer par derrière et poser sa tête sur son épaule pour lui murmurer au creux de son cou.

\- Tu n'es pas un lâche, Mick. Tu es leur Leader. Tes hommes se battent pour la même chose que toi. Mais c'est toi qui les guide, avec tes mots et tes idées.

Mick ouvrit les yeux pour observer la ville et la nuit silencieuse, à travers la fenêtre. Il posa ses mains sur les bras d'Antonia, toujours autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, à attendre.

 **…**

Le plan fonctionna. Dr Hess, privé de communication, commença à élaborer une nouvelle stratégie dans son coin. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs semaines après son départ, Arthur revint d'Amérique. Mick partit seul le chercher à l'aéroport de Londres, tard un soir de semaine. Les deux amis s'échangèrent une accolade amicale et Mick, tout sourire, questionna.

\- Alors, comment c'était là-bas ?

Ketch bascula son sac sur son dos et répondit tout en marchant.

\- Eh bien, mis à part que les Américains n'ont pas notre classe, ils étaient plutôt partant pour nous aider.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'ai rencontré quelques personnes plutôt volontaires. La famille Winchester. Ce sont des chasseurs mais aussi des descendants des Hommes de Lettres, de la branche Américaine.

Mick sourit encore plus.

\- Merveilleux ! Quand pourront-ils venir ?

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie de l'aéroport et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de location de Mick.

\- Bientôt. Ils terminent de régler leurs affaires à Lebanon et ils prendront le premier avion.

\- Merci, Arthur. C'est vraiment formidable !

Une fois à bord de Bentley, ils sentirent que les choses commençaient à changer. Et que la fin de la guerre s'approchait enfin.

C'était quelques jours après son retour. Arthur trouva Antonia distante. Un peu plus douteuse que d'ordinaire. Mick était au nouveau Q.G avec ses hommes, tandis que Ketch parlementait avec son amante dans sa chambre de fortune. Toni regardait la fenêtre d'un air vague, l'esprit ailleurs. Arthur, sur le lit, tenta de communiquer lorsque la jeune fille lâcha.

\- Arthur, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Son silence voulait dire « oui ». Elle continua.

\- J'aime Mick.

Il ne sembla ni choqué, ni en colère, ni triste. Il dit seulement.

\- Je sais. J'ai toujours su que, si tu étais avec moi, c'était parce que j'étais le seul à t'avoir abordé.

Antonia se retourna pour faire face à Ketch.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Tout le monde aime Mick.

\- Même toi... comprit-elle.

\- Oui.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui comme pour le rassurer malgré ses révélations.

\- Je suis désolée, Arthur.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Mick n'a pas conscience de ces choses-là. Il ne vit que pour la liberté de l'école et la lutte contre le Code. Oh, bien sûr, il nous aime. Mais pas de la même façon que nous l'aimons nous. Ou que ses hommes l'aiment en le suivant sans poser de question.

Antonia lui prit la main et avoua.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il est un excellent Leader.

 **…**

Dr Hess n'avait désormais plus le choix. Elle envoya son plus fidèle élève, Renny Rawlings, pour convier Mick à une négociation. Seul. Et bien que Ketch était contre cette idée, il devait avouer que c'était jusqu'alors la seule chance qu'ils puissent espérer.

Mick partit pour l'entretien. Dans un endroit public, juste pour être sûr. Lui et Hess s'entretinrent pendant des heures et des heures, essayant de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Tard le soir, ils quittèrent enfin chacun la place après avoir signé un accord de principe pour leur paix futur.

Le temps que Mick retourne à son Q.G secret, les espions d'Antonia avaient déjà joué leurs rôles en écoutant les mouchards placés à l'Académie lorsque Dr Hess y remit les pieds pour briefer son bras droit. Antonia expliqua tout à Ketch, qui se mit à patiemment attendre le retour de son ami.

Au milieu de la nuit, Mick revint enfin à sa planque. Autour de la table, rectangulaire cette fois-ci, Arthur buvait quelques verres de Whiskey en observant le feu de cheminée qui crépitait devant lui. Mick se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés, sans mot dire. Enfin, sans détourner son regard, Arthur entama.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Mick.

L'homme tiqua.

\- Pardon ?

Lentement, Arthur se retourna et se resservit un verre d'alcool.

\- Antonia m'a déjà mis au courant. L'accord de principe que tu as négocié...

\- Le Code sera prohibé. Plus de chasse barbare, plus de tests cruels, plus rien de tout ça.

Un voile de tristesse traversa le regard de Ketch, lorsqu'il révéla.

\- Mais nous avons perdu l'Académie ! Hess va la garder !

\- Oui.

Arthur souffla de dépit et Mick tenta de défendre son opinion.

\- Écoute, je sais que l'on voulait reformer une école plus juste. Mais, si le Code est aboli, Hess devra se plier au traité de paix et l'Académie sera telle que nous l'avons toujours souhaité.

\- Mais Hess en sera toujours la Directrice ! Elle va garder l'école !

\- Je sais. C'était la seule solution, Arthur. Je te jure, la finalité de cet entretien était déjà scellé avant même que j'arrive. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen d'arrêter la guerre et le Code.

Arthur but une autre gorgée de Whiskey et reporta son attention sur les flammes du feu.

\- Non, Mick. Tes hommes voulaient récupérer l'Académie des mains de Hess, et ils ne l'abandonneront pas si facilement.

\- Je ne commanderai pas une autre guérilla, Arthur. La paix est signée, c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous avons détruit le Code et les meurtres cesseront. Nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher ni de combattre. Je ne recommencerai pas tout ça une nouvelle fois.

Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, Ketch termina presque en murmurant.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ta place...

 **…**

La nouvelle arriva dès le lendemain aux oreilles des Hommes de Lettres rebelles. Et deux groupes se formèrent ainsi dans le clan : ceux qui étaient pour ce traité de paix et ceux qui étaient contre. Mick tenta de calmer les troupes en expliquant son point de vue et en ventant les mérites de cet accord de principe. Mais, la perte de l'école faisait mal à plusieurs personnes. Dont Arthur.

L'équipe, si unie au départ, se divisa donc. Et, à la fin de la réunion, Ketch se dirigea vers Antonia pour connaître son opinion.

\- Je reste avec Mick... avoua-t-elle sans détour.

Arthur, bien que déçu, ne la retint pas.

\- Très bien. Mais sache que, les autres recommenceront une guerre à la place de Mick.

\- À quoi bon ? Pourquoi reprendre les armes alors que nous avons tant lutter contre elles ?

\- Parce que Dr Hess est toujours là et nous ne pouvons abandonner l'Académie. Je suis désolé si toi et Mick, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça.

Antonia souffla un coup et lâcha.

\- Je suis désolée que toi, tu ne le puisses pas non plus.

 **…**

Les Winchester arrivèrent après la bataille. Après celle de Mick, tout du moins. Ketch étant le seul contact des chasseurs, ce fut lui qui partit les chercher à l'aéroport de Londres. Seul. Étant très fair-play, sur le chemin du retour, il expliqua toute la situation aux nouveaux venus. Il ne leur demanda pas de choisir directement un camp, mais c'était très bien sous-entendu. Ainsi, les Winchester décidèrent de se séparer pour tenter de tempérer les choses dans les deux parties.

Mary resta avec Ketch, tandis que Sam et Dean partirent en direction du Q.G de Mick.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les positionnements dégénèrent. L'équipe de Ketch s'attaqua de nouveau à Kendricks Academy, un peu moins pacifiquement que lors du plan original de Mick. Alors que lui et ses hommes voulaient terminer la signature du traité de paix et ainsi arrêter la guerre.

Malgré les attaques incessantes des rebelles contre le traité, Mick se rendit à l'école pour officialiser l'accord de principe avec la Directrice. Dr Hess reçut le jeune homme dignement, accompagné de son bras droit et entouré de ses plus fidèles élèves.

Mick arriva à son tour en compagnie de Sam, Dean, Antonia et tous les hommes qui le suivirent jusqu'à la fin certaine des combats.

La Directrice attendit patiemment, elle regarda pour la seconde fois sa montre lorsque Mick apparut enfin au fond du couloir. Il traversa le corridor, arriva dans la grande salle de l'école et il se posta aux côtés de Dr Hess. Cette dernière se mit à sourire en rappelant.

\- Vous avez sept minutes de retard, Monsieur Davies.

Il sourit à son tour.

\- Nous avons attendu pendant sept mois, nous pouvons attendre sept minutes de plus.

 **…**

Les jours après la ratification du traité furent plutôt violents. Le groupe de Ketch devint de plus en plus belliqueux. Mary Winchester tenta de tempérer la situation. Pourtant, même Arthur perdait le contrôle de la rébellion. Certains hommes de Mick, d'ordinaires pacifiques, se mirent à prendre les armes pour se défendre contre les opposants. Le Leader était pourtant contre l'armement de son équipe, mais il n'en sut rien. Il le découvrit tristement.

Tard un soir, alors que Mick partageait sa chambre avec Antonia, un de ses hommes vint le voir en urgence. Il lui expliqua qu'un membre du groupe avait retrouvé un rebelle de l'autre camp, mort au milieu de la Tamise. Mick, accompagné de Sam et Dean, se dirigea vers les lieux du crime où les Hommes de Lettres repêchaient déjà le cadavre. Il fallut de longues minutes à Mick pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait, car son cerveau refusait d'admettre la vérité.

Mais pourtant, c'était bien le corps d'Arthur Ketch que ses hommes remontèrent. Mick scruta le visage fermé de son ami et les larmes commencèrent à lui picoter les yeux. Puis, la tristesse fit place à la colère lorsqu'il retourna vers le groupe en demandant le plus calmement possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Un jeune Homme de Lettre, revolver en main, s'avança vers lui pour expliquer.

\- Je l'ai vu en train de s'enfuir avec les autres. Lui et les rebelles commanditaient un attentat contre Kendricks. J'ai vu cet homme plonger dans la Tamise pour s'enfuir alors j'ai tiré sur l'ennemi.

Mick dut calmer sa rage naissante pour ne pas céder à l'impulsion du moment. Il cria néanmoins.

\- « Ennemi » ?! Ce n'était pas un ennemi !

Il baissa son regard et vit le revolver dans les mains du garçon. Mick le lui arracha des doigts en s'écriant.

\- Et où as-tu trouvé ça ? Depuis quand êtes-vous armé ?! Nom de Dieu, nous avons aboli le Code à Kendricks, ce n'est pas pour retrouver ces actes barbares ici !

\- Mais, Monsieur...

\- Non ! coupa Mick. Ne dis rien. Va-t-en !

L'Homme de Lettres ne se fit pas prier. Mick souffla un coup et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il essaya de ne pas craquer devant les autres.

La même nuit, il retrouva Antonia. Kendricks Academy s'occupa du corps d'Arthur pour le préparer aux obsèques dans la tradition de celles des Hommes de Lettres.

Mick, assit au bord du lit, essuyait ses larmes tandis qu'Antonia lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Elle ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que Mick parle en premier. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

\- Je ne pensais pas revivre ça, encore...

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et comprit l'allusion.

\- Tu parles de Tim ?

\- Oui... Je ne pensais pas reperdre un ami, encore.

Mick ne prit plus la peine d'essuyer ses larmes, il les laissa couler le long de sa joue. Antonia se rapprocha et l'enlaça pour le calmer. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à penser à tous les morts.

 **…**

Mary Winchester retourna auprès de ses fils. Sam et Dean tentèrent de rassurer Mick sur les événements futurs. Seulement, depuis l'enterrement d'Arthur, les hommes de son groupe devinrent avides de vengeance. Contre Mick et toujours contre le traité et la perte de l'école.

Alors que Mick, les Winchester et Antonia se retrouvaient toujours au Q.G, un coursier vint leur rendre visite en donnant une lettre au Leader. Ce dernier la prit et commença à la lire sous les regards curieux de tous les autres. Ni tenant plus, Dean questionna.

\- Alors ?

Mick replia la lettre et expliqua.

\- Le groupe de Ketch demande un entretien avec moi. Avec leur nouveau Leader. Mais, pas à Londres, il veut me voir à Drogheda.

\- Où ça ? reprit l'aîné des Winchester.

\- Drogheda, en Irlande. C'est ma ville de naissance.

Antonia s'inquiéta.

\- Mick, c'est sûrement un piège...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense surtout qu'ils veulent qu'on se retrouve dans mon pays pour pouvoir m'amadouer. Ils n'oseront rien me faire dans ma propre ville natale.

 **…**

Le soir même, Mick prépara sa valise lorsque Antonia débarqua dans la chambre. Elle s'apprêtait également à préparer son sac lorsque Mick stoppa ses mouvements.

\- Non, attends. J'aimerais que tu restes à Londres. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours, je serai vite de retour.

\- Mick ! Je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre que tu tombes dans un piège !

Il sourit et rassura.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège et les Winchester seront avec moi. Sauf Mary, elle va rester ici aussi pour préparer quelque chose avec toi...

\- Préparer quoi ?

Mick devint rouge et bégaya presque.

\- Eh bien... Je me demandais si... Tu voulais bien m'épouser ?

\- Oui.

Sa réponse fut rapide et Mick fit les gros yeux. Puis, il sourit de nouveau, jusqu'aux oreilles cette fois-ci.

\- Oh, eh bien, dans ce cas, tu peux rester ici pour préparer notre mariage. Dès mon retour, tu deviendras Madame Antonia Davies.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle s'avança, enlaça ses bras autour de son cou et elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

 **…**

Quarante-cinq minutes de vol plus tard, de Manchester à Dublin, Sam, Dean et Mick arrivèrent en Irlande. Une fois dans la capitale, ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à Drogheda. Voilà des années que Mick n'y avait pas mit les pieds, mais il sentit bien vite les souvenirs remonter en lui. Lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait fugué de l'orphelinat pour errer dans les rues de Drogheda, puis dans celles de Dublin et enfin arriver clandestinement à Londres où Dr Hess l'avait trouvé. Même pendant ses études à Kendricks Academy, il essayait de revenir dans sa ville de naissance. Sans voler ou mendier pour survivre. Il revenait en homme libre et respectable.

Les trois hommes déposèrent leurs bagages dans leur hôtel, puis Mick emmena tout le monde sur West Street, ils descendirent la rue et arrivèrent au Pub « Glessons ». Une fois à l'intérieur, Mick ressentit toute la joyeuseté de se retrouver comme à la maison. Dans un endroit cosy, tout en bois, au milieu des effluves de bières et de Whiskey et au centre de plusieurs discussions enjoué entre Irlandais. Sam et Dean se laissèrent guider, tandis que Mick se dirigea vers le comptoir. Le Barman jeta son chiffon sur son épaule en demandant.

\- Hey, comment ça va ?

\- Bien, bien et toi ?

\- Les affaires marchent bien. Content de te revoir. Alors, j'te sers quoi ?

Mick ne réfléchit que quelques secondes.

\- Une Pinte de Guinness pour moi et la même chose pour mes deux camarades Américains.

Il montra Sam et Dean du doigt et le cadet fit un petit signe de la main pour saluer le Barman qui commençait déjà à tirer les bières. Une fois les trois Pintes prêtes, Mick les emmena à la table où les frères s'étaient assis.

\- Combien on te doit ? questionna Sam.

\- Rien, c'est ma tournée.

Dean ne se fit pas prier et entama sa bière. Sam savoura le goût étrange et prononcé de la Guinness tandis que Mick appréciait juste de se sentir comme à la maison. Au fond du Pub, deux musiciens s'installèrent pour débuter quelques chansons Irlandaises traditionnelles.

Mick attendait de recevoir un message de la part du Leader qui remplaçait Arthur. Pour patienter, il écoutait la musique avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en tapant le rythme avec ses mains.

Vers 23h, un jeune homme vint directement voir Mick. Pas de message, juste un autre coursier. Qui se fraya un chemin dans le Pub presque bondé pour arriver devant le Leader.

\- Michael Davies ?

Mick reprit son air sérieux.

\- Oui.

\- L'entretien aura lieu au Viaduc. Rive droite. Partez maintenant.

Puis, il disparut.

Mick quitta le Pub en compagnie de Sam et Dean. Et plus ils se rapprochaient du lieu de rendez-vous, plus Sam semblait nerveux en remarquant une chose.

\- Mick, nous nous éloignons de la ville. Le Viaduc est loin, c'est l'endroit parfait pour une embuscade.

L'intéressé secoua la tête.

\- Non, ils ne feront rien ici. Pas chez moi...

Sam jeta un regard craintif vers Dean. L'aîné le comprit et posa une main sur son revolver juste pour se rassurer.

Ils ne pouvaient pas aller sous le Viaduc. L'endroit était interdit et scellé par de hauts grillages. Ils restèrent donc devant, au bord de la route, lorsqu'une ombre floue arriva vers eux. Les Winchester se tenaient prêts tandis que l'étranger s'avança en questionnant.

\- Mick, je présume ?

Ce dernier, toujours aussi sérieux, répondit.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé pour la mort de votre ami. J'essaye de le remplacer aussi dignement que possible en tant que Leader.

Mick sentit comme une boule de tristesse au creux de sa gorge.

\- Très bien.

\- Cependant, je dois vous dire que mes hommes ne sont pas favorable au nouveau traité de paix, comme vous pouvez vous en douter... J'aimerai vous demander une seule chose : brûlez le contrat.

Mick souffla et secoua la tête.

\- Non. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça.

L'homme baissa la tête, dépité.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je suis désolé pour vous...

Puis, il repartit dans la nuit noire.

 **…**

Le lendemain, Sam, Dean et Mick plièrent bagages et reprirent un taxi en direction de Dublin.

Pendant ce temps, en Angleterre, Mary et Antonia déambulaient dans les rues pour trouver la parfaite boutique de mariage. Lorsqu'une des vitrines sembla plaire à la fiancée, les deux femmes entrèrent à l'intérieur pour demander des renseignements. Souriante, la vendeuse les invita ainsi à rester et essayer quelques robes.

Antonia ne savait pas trop sur quoi partir, les choix étaient impressionnants et elle voulait surtout être belle pour Mick. Mary tenta de l'aider du mieux qu'elle put, même si son propre mariage remontait à bien longtemps déjà. Heureuse, Toni commença les essayages.

Au milieu de la route de Dublin, à bord du taxi, le trio parla de l'entretien de la veille. Ne comprenant pas le sens de tout ça. Mick allait répondre, lorsque le chauffeur freina d'un seul coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Sam en se tenant au siège devant lui pour ne pas se cogner.

L'homme détacha sa ceinture et expliqua.

\- Regardez, il y a un énorme tronc d'arbre au centre de la route. Je ne peux pas passer.

Il descendit de la voiture et les trois hommes le suivirent également. Mick analysa l'obstacle en question.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

Le chauffeur secoua la tête.

\- Aucune idée. Mais va falloir m'aider à le bouger si nous voulons repartir.

Mick s'attela à la tâche lorsque Sam porta son attention sur autre chose. Il regarda dans tous les sens et attrapa son frère par le bras, en murmurant.

\- Dean, où sont les autres voitures ?

L'aînée tiqua.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est la route principale de Drogheda pour aller à Dublin. Il devrait y avoir une file de véhicules à l'arrêt, or nous sommes les seuls...

Dean regarda à son tour dans tous les sens et posa machinalement sa main sur son revolver. Il allait répondre, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit.

\- Un piège ! cria le cadet.

Mick et le chauffeur sursautèrent en même temps. Les Winchester empoignèrent les deux hommes et les firent passer de leur côté du tronc pour les protéger de l'attaque. Mick, contre l'arbre, s'inquiéta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Un piège... maugréa l'aînée. Apparemment, les hommes de Ketch n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise non.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, une balle passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, l'obligeant à se tasser contre la route. Tout en gardant un œil sur le chauffeur, mort de peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Dean attrapa une autre de ses armes, la chargea et la donna à Mick en révélant simplement.

\- Tu vises et tu tires.

Antonia choisit une robe simple mais magnifique. Quelque chose de fin, avec de la dentelle, sans toutefois en faire trop. Un bustier avec une « traîne chapelle », classique mais prestigieuse. Ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Elle prit également un voile assez court aux bordures en satin, pour accrocher dans les cheveux. Et pour terminer, des escarpins en ivoire, sobre mais élégant.

En plein chaos, Mick tenta de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Antonia avait raison. C'était un piège. Et c'était à elle qu'il pensait. Il la sentait à ses côtés lorsqu'il arma son revolver pour tirer presque au hasard devant lui et toucher un rebelle.

Sam, à la droite de Mick, sentit une balle passer juste à côté de lui. Il sursauta sur le moment. Puis, lorsque son regard se tourna vers son ami, il le découvrit allongé par terre.

\- Mick ?

Sam se baissa vers lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Il mit quelques longues secondes à découvrir où la balle en question s'était logée. Dans le crâne de Mick. Son sang maculait déjà la route.

\- MICK !

Le cadet trembla, ne sachant quoi faire, comment réagir. Dean comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et se dirigea vers son frère. Le chauffeur du taxi cria. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Sam.

Antonia quitta le magasin, plus heureuse que jamais. Mary l'aida à porter tous ses paquets, trop lourds et trop volumineux pour une seule personne. Ne pouvant rentrer à pied avec tout ça dans les rues bondées de Londres, elles hélèrent un taxi et montèrent à bord. La jeune fiancée donna l'adresse au chauffeur, puis elle se tourna vers Mary, sourire aux lèvres.

 **… … …**

Quelques jours après la mort de Mick, son corps fut rapatrié en Angleterre pour la messe officielle à Kendricks Academy. En cette occasion, tous les camps s'unirent. Les anciens Académiciens, les nouveaux, ceux pour le traité, ceux contre : ils marchèrent tous derrière le cercueil de Mick, tenu par Sam, Dean et deux autres Hommes de Lettres. Mary soutenait Antonia, dévasté et accablé de chagrin. Même Dr Hess et son bras droit, Renny Rawlings, se joignirent avec dignité et tristesse à l'enterrement. Pour la première fois depuis le début des combats, tous les soldats étaient en paix entre eux pour la même raison : Mick.

La cérémonie dura quelques jours, tous les Hommes de Lettres des pays voisins voulaient assister aux obsèques. Tous connaissaient déjà le nom de Michael Davies, comme celui qui avait mit fin aux conflits en abolissant le Code. Et tous voulaient lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Quelques mois plus tard, Dr Hess démissionna de l'Académie. Son bras droit et elle s'isolèrent dans une école stricte pour fille, à Blackpool. Antonia fut désignée comme nouvelle patronne et reprit la tête de l'établissement. Le Code était bien aboli et les études devinrent plus justes et moins cruelles.

Les camps opposés au traité furent à nouveau réunis et reprirent leurs activités d'Hommes de Lettres à Kendricks.

Les Winchester repartirent ensemble en Amérique.

Le rêve de Mick devint enfin une réalité. Mais, il n'était plus là pour le voir.

 **…**

 **THE END**


End file.
